Huntsman 2: The Golden Relic trailer
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: A parody of the Kingsman 2: The Golden Circle trailer. With RWBY characters as the Kings and Statesman. If you can guess who's playing who, you're awesome. And let me know if I should do more.


**Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **Marv**

Ren walked towards the front of Beacon academy.

"I saw in you, the potential to be the best. Coming from me, that's saying a lot." Ozpin's voice rang in his head. He reached for the doors, but hesitated.

"Something that can't be taught." Ozpin continued.

Ren was in Ozpin's office looking out of the window. Ozpin was standing next to him. They were looking at their reflections.

"The making of a Huntsman." Ozpin said.

(())

Ren pulls up on a Green and pink motorcycle. He soon walks into an empty boarding room.

"Being a Huntsman is more than the weapons we wield."

Ren ejects his StormFlower from his sleeves as Qrow opens a hidden pool table chest revealing weapons.

"Or the monsters we fight."

Ren slashes a beowolf in half and shoots an incoming one.

A bird's eye view of Vale was shown.

Ren was swimming underwater to a secret passageway.

"It's about willing to sacrifice for the greater good."

Ren makes it to the secret passageway and the door opens.

"I hope you're ready, for what comes next." Ozpin's monologue finished.

The headmaster offices of Vacuo and Vale were shown

Glynda walked over to Ozpin's desk and saw the message, 'Incoming Missiles'. Her eyes widened at this.

Vale and Vacuo were both hit with missiles and blown up.

[Cue Frank Sinatra- My way. Start at 0:03]

Ren stood at the wreckage with an umbrella in his hand looking at the damage. His face was one of shock and sadness.

From the wreckage, an undamaged, Tukson walked towards him.

Ren's face was of both sadness and anger.

 **From Rooster Teeth the directors of Red vs Blue**

The red skied location was seen from a birds eye view.

Ren and Mercury were standing behind an opening door.

The two of them were looked in the room.

(())

A dogfight was happening in the dark skies.

Ren held on to the wing of his own bullhead. He jumps towards body of the bullhead as another jet hit that wing.

(())

On the inside of the bullhead, Adam pins Ren to the wall by his neck with the sheath of his sword.

The bullhead crashes into the waters.

An explosion was shown.

(())

Sienna Khan took off her robe revealing that she was wearing white tiger lingerie.

Ren was fully clothed and gave a wink.

(())

In some kind of liquor storage area, Bolin Hori walked towards Ren and Tukson who were standing in front of a large barrel.

He had on a belt that said huntsMan (yes, the little h big M was on purpose). He spins his Bo staff.

Ren raises his eyebrows.

Bolin moves out of the way of an attack from Ren and hits him in the back.

Bolin counters an attack from Tukson and sends him head first into the barrel.

(())

 **This fall**

Ren counters an attack from Adam while on the ground.

Ren jump kicks Adam in the face.

Adam spins his sword. His sheath that was attached to a grappling rope, wraps around Ren while he was behind a pillar and pulls him through it.

(())

Mercury activates the active state of his boots and shows off a crescent kick, ending with a stomp to the ground.

(())

A bird's eye view of a mansion in a snowy area was shown.

(())

A tan hand activates a grenade.

(())

A large snow lift breaks and begins to fall towards the ground with Ren and Mercury inside.

(())

 **Melanie Malachite**

Melanie was sitting at a desk with a smile on her face.

 **Lie Ren**

Ren was in the bushes with an angry look on his face and pulling out his StormFlower.

 **Tukson**

Tukson looked towards Ren with an approving smile as he spun a knife in his hand.

 **Emerald Sustrai**

Emerald looked with a tilted head and a smile.

 **And Bolin Hori**

Bolin walked into view with his Bo staff on his shoulder.

 **And Qrow Branwen**

Qrow stood in front of a window with his back towards it. Smiling.

Mercury was doing airflares, firing out of his boots.

Qrow spins his sword a few times.

A dragon Grimm fires a beam of fire.

(())

"Bout time you guys saw Oz again." Qrow said. Ren and Tukson looked at each other and then at Oscar.

 **Huntsman 2: The Golden Relic**

-(H)-

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this parody trailer, if you did leave a review, if you didn't then leave me some feedback anyway.**


End file.
